


Reflecting

by SocialOutsider



Category: JAG, NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e20 Ice Queen (1), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Gibbs on the case. Set during Ice Queen. Oneshot.





	Reflecting

As I walk away from the crime scene containing the remains of the unidentified female Navy Lieutenant who either was or is a member of the Judge Advocate General which is also in a small area in Potomac Park, I find myself thinking about a _lot_ of questions that need to be answered if we're going to solve this case and get justice for the victim and her family, if she has any.

Who was she?

Was her relationship with her JAG colleagues like?

Did she have anyone special in her life?

Those three questions are just the beginning of a very long list, one that I know is getting longer with every passing minute.

Right now, though, the most important thing is getting the unnamed Lieutenant's remains back to the NCIS morgue so that our Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard (or "Ducky") can ultimately determine her cause of death and hopefully get some DNA that we'll use for the Armed Forces DNA Registry which will reveal to us her name.

It's one Hell of a gamble but..

But right now, it's all we've got.

Her body is too badly decomposed for us to get anything useful at the moment so we've got to play the waiting game.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

In the meantime, I'll head back to NCIS Headquarters and get my teammates, fellow NCIS Special Agents Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Vivian "Viv" Blackadder and Don Dobbs to do some more research on the victim and also conduct a search for her missing purse.

If we get that purse, chances are we'll find something that tells us who she is.

If not, then putting her DNA into the Armed Forces DNA Registry Database is the last option.

Until then, all I can do is wait.

And hope that we get an answer, soon.

If not, then this case is going to get cold.

Very fast.

And to me, that's not acceptable.

Not at all.

**Fin**


End file.
